


Before You Go

by RelentlessEndurance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, also pour one out for the fact bioware were cowards and wouldn't let us romance her, here is my humble contribution, hey ho we need more ships with Senya, to probably be written more about in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A scene that takes place before the last chapter of Knights of the Eternal Throne.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head awhile, not sure how I feel about the execution. This may be rewritten later. Enjoy anyway!

It was never in Eunura's mind to give way to worry and fear. 

She was sith, after all. Those emotions were a source of strength, not the things that should tear one apart.

But watching Taldori, Senya, and Arcann prepare to leave for the Spire filled her with such a sense of dread she could have collapsed. It wasn't that she doubted any of them - her daughter was more than capable, and Senya and her son had, by this point, well proven their worth. And the situation itself - even with its raised stakes - was no worse than anything else they had to deal with up until this point.

Eunura watched as her daughter paced the floor again and again. Their ship was fueling up, which always took a little bit of time, and the situation was urgent - and her daughter had always been quite impatient. Arcann, as always, stood stoically, arms folded behind his back, every gesture belieing how... anxious his presence felt. And Senya, oh, Senya. Though her demeanor was similar to her sons - she did not conceal her anxiousness as well. Checking her armor and her weapon, ever shifting her stance; sighing.

Senya's back to her, Eunura allowed her gaze to linger on her a bit longer, and rather more longingly, than one would normally allow themselves to look on a dear friend. If only she could go with them-

After what felt like ages, but was probably little more than a few minutes, the crew was done. Taldori paused in her step, looking at once both relieved, and all the more stressed. She turned to look back at Eunura, and didn't waste too much time crossing the short distance to Eunura, seizing her in a strong hug.

She returned the gesture in kind, murmuring quietly in high sith. "Be careful, sweetheart, I love you."

Taldori would give her a squeeze before letting go. "As much I can. I'm in good hands."

Eunura's gaze drifted to Senya, and she'd nod with half a smile. "I've no doubt."

Senya's gaze met hers, and lingered for just a moment longer than perhaps it should have. Eunura felt pangs in her chest. An old feeling she knew quite well.

Taldori moved past them both, making her way up and into the shuttle, with Arcann not too far behind her. Senya would turn to follow them, but did not get very far before Eunura bounded over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Senya..." She said softly.

The knight would turn back, but before she could respond, the sith would pull her in suddenly, and kiss her enthusiastically. It did not last terribly long, but left them both flushed, and Senya's expression quite bewildered. 

Eunura didn't respond, instead she took Senya by the shoulders. "When you get back, we need to talk." Letting her go, she'd step back, looking somewhat sheepish.

Senya looked rather incredulous at that statement. "Yes, we do." Her tone, to Eunura's mild relief, didn't sound upset.

It was a small reassurance, and did little to soothe then dread as she watched Senya board the shuttle.

But for now, it was all she had to hold onto.


End file.
